The interior configuration, architecture, and illumination of airplanes has become relatively standardized today. The arrangement of passenger seats, passenger cabins, bulkheads, lavatories, serving areas, and the like have become developed for convenience and accommodation of both passengers and crew. The passenger compartments have sidewall members with a plurality of windows, a floor member and a ceiling member or assembly of some type. In addition, pluralities of rows of stowage or storage bins are positioned on the aircraft generally at the position between the sidewalls and the ceilings. For larger twin-aisle aircraft, rows of inboard stowage bins are also positioned over the seats positioned along the center of the passenger cabins.
In general, the space in the passenger cabins in airplanes is limited and can be called claustrophobic at times. In this regard, the design, architecture, and lighting of the interiors of passenger aircraft, particularly the passenger cabins, have remained typically constant for a long period of time and have not had a significant variety of changes or updates as common in many industries.
There is a need in the aircraft industry for new and innovative solutions to passenger space, cabins, furnishings and illumination. There is also a need to change or vary the aesthetics of passenger cabins in order to improve the perception and aesthetics of the space, as well as possibly catering to the different moods of the passengers and changings of the events dramatizing the key rituals performed aboard an aircraft, such as boarding, resting, eating and the like.